The Darkest of all futures
by Carlthereader
Summary: Barry does not create Flashpoint, but the future is still not safe. The newspaper from 2024 showed them all he would dissapear in a fight against the Reverse Flash. Rip Hunter brings Barry to the future, so he can learn what will happen after he vanish. Can Barry safe the future and the people he loves? Reposted as it did not show up on the story index. Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Flash fanfic I create. It takes place by the ending of season 2, when Barry decides to travel back and safe his mom, but something will not go as, Barry planned. I am a big fan of Savitar, but not season 3, so this will change a lot. I hope you enjoy it. Fair warning! English is not my mother tongue. Another fair warning, I am no fan of Iris, but I will do my best to make her as accurate to the show Iris.

I will bring facts from both the show and the comics; some of the metas or ordinary humans are of my own imagination.

 **OKAY I KNOW I WENT A LITTLE OVER THE EGDE WITH BARRY. HE IS A LOT OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER. I explain the reason in the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Flash: The past, present and the future collides**

 **Chapter 1 - Saying his goodbyes**

 _ **Previous on the Flash:**_

" _My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. Sixteen years ago, an evil speedster from the future killed my mother. From the day, I became the Flash. I hunted down the man in yellow and other evil meta-humans like him. Along the way, I picked up friends, allies and new enemies. It was a long journey, but with the help from my friends at Star Labs, we finally learned the truth. The man, we had trusted as our friend and mentor, Harrison Wells, was really Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash and my mother's killer, in disguise. I thought my life would be better after, we stopped Thawne, but the singularity I created by doing so, opened up our world to new threats. We faced up another evil Speedster, going by the name Zoom. I managed to beat him in the end, but not before, he killed my dad, whom I just got out of jail. Now I will go back in time one more time, this time I will safe my mother and put an end to the miseries that we face. I am the Flash…_ "

 **Ω**

"I am sorry dad", Barry told the grey tombstone in front of him. It was the third time this week; he went to his father's grave. He stood alone in the graveyard. It was a sunny and warm midsummer day. He did not seem to enjoy the summer and the sun any longer. Barry did not think he could get any lower after losing his mother. The mother he had lost by the hands of a time traveling psychopath. That was until Zoom or rather Hunter Solomon killed his dad in front of him. Barry wished he had been fast enough to save him, but he had failed, and now there was only one thing left he could do.

The tombstone was a simple one; his father had always preferred a simple life. Barry read the text written in white on the tombstone once more.

Here lies Henry Allen. Beloved husband and father. Never forgotten and always loved.

That was all that Barry had been able to think about by the time of the funeral. It had been a month since his father's death, but the wound in his heart was still fresh, and the pain had not vanished once Zoom had been defeated.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to look into the most beautiful eyes in the world. Iris West, his friend since childhood, had been his rock the past month. They were now officially dating. She had been one of the few things that had make him smile, when he was down since his dad's death.

They engaged in a long hug. Iris pulled a little away, still holding him in her arms, she looked him in the eyes. " _You cannot go back Barry, you know it is too dangerous_ ", she said with pain and sadness in her voice. Barry looked away from her, he did not want to fight with her. " _I have to Iris, you and I know how much better our life would be, if I never became the Flash_ ". 

Iris released him and walked some steps away from him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. They had discussed this many times, and Barry knew she was  
scared of what would happen. " _What about us Barry? What if we never falls in love?_ " she asked him. Her voice had a mix of sadness and anger in it.

Barry walked closer to her, but she just walked back. He could see she was hurt, but she did not know, how hard it was for him. " _Irish, I love you…_ ", before he could  
say more, she slapped him hard across the face. " _If you truly love me, Barry, you_ _ **WILL NOT**_ _take this risk, not after everything we have been through the past years_ ". Barry felt chocked over her reaction. How could she not see the obvious fact right in front of her?

" _Irish, you have to see this from my perspective. Everything that happened the past two years has be because of me, because of the Flash_ ". Iris were crying now, she opened her mouth and closed it again. " _If the Flash is never created Iris, we will both live a normal life. I need to go back and put an end to Thawne once and for all_ ". Barry knew he would have to break the most important rule, he had. To save them all from pain and misery, Thawne had to die. The Flash had to die, before he even were created.

" _Son, this is not you talking, listen to yourself, you are talking about killing a man_ ", Joe's voice came from behind. Barry turned around to meet the newcomers. His friends, Cisco, Caitlyn, Wally and Harry, joined in with Joe. They all looked concerned; Barry knew he was scaring them. He turned his back to Iris and looked at Joe. " _What is_ _ **ONE**_ _life Joe compared to so much pain_ " _?_ He looked at the others. " _Caitlyn you can never be with Ronnie, because of him, Cisco you was killed by him, my mom died and my father spent 16 years in jail_ ". All the anger was hovering up inside of him again.

Cisco stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. " _Dude, you can't do this. Think about all the fun and the good memories we have together_ ", he waved his one hand around pointing out everyone in the little group. Cisco voice was shaking, and the old so happy and friendly tone was gone.

" _Son, don't do this to us_ ", Joe begged him. Barry did not like to hear Joe beg. Nor did he like to see Iris, the girl he loved more than anyone in this world, cry. Barry had already make his decision. He had his suit in the backpack he was carrying with him. He speeded into the suit, the armor of the hero he had become. Looking around on anyone but Iris, he said; " _Deep down you all know I am right, if I succeed you won't even remember this life."_ Barry was getting frustrated.

" _What about Earth-2 and the threat of Zoom, Barry?"_ Harry snapped at him. Harry feared more from his own life and Earth than the happiness of the others. Barry stopped and thought about the question. Who would stop Zoom and save Earth-2 if the Flash of Earth-1 never created the singularity?

The answer was simple, " _You are the smartest man, we know of Harry. You will figure it out, when the time comes_ ". Harry was seconds away from one of his uncontrolled anger outbursts, but Barry would not give him the chance to say it.

He took one last look around his friends, the few people who had become like a family to him over the many years. The people he had fought, laughed and cried with for so long. With a tiredness and sadness in his voice, he decided it was time to end this discussion. " _Goodbye my friends, it has been an honor_ ".

Barry turned around to face Iris again. She had wiped her tears away now. How could he say goodbye to her? He was scared, he did not even know if any of this could work. He needed her to forgive him. " _Iris… I love you. No matter what happens to us I will.._ " She held up her hand to stop him from saying anymore.

Iris took some time to find the right words; she did not know how to stop Barry. In the end she simply said, " _Run back if you have to, but if you screw things up and returns, I will not be here, when you return. I will not lose another one_ ". She turned around and left the graveyard, and she heard the other scream after Barry as he himself vanished in a flash. When the tears came and she broke down. She had just lost the man she loved the most in this world, and she did not know how to handle it again.

 **Ω**

Barry had to run back. He had to stop Thawne this time. Nothing would stop him. He ran faster and faster until the point, his speed would give him entrance to the time stream. There were so many things he needed to fix. If he was successful he would not lose his father or his mother, Thawne's particle accelerator would not blow up, and the many meta-humans, he had fought over the past two years, would never be created.

Iris's last words had hurt him more than any of the others. He had truly lost her now. He could only make it better by going back. In his new life, he would do anything to get Iris back. It would be a better life. Barry Allen was going to run his last run as the Flash, and it was nagging him a bit to think about the life, he would leave behind.

A portal opened up in front of him, and he entered the Speed Force. He concentrated on the exact moment in time he needed to run back to. While he ran through time and space, a sea of images and visions of his life swam around him. He saw himself fighting meta-humans, the race with Zoom, the end of Thawne. He saw the night the lightning struck him in his lab. All these memories would soon change into the better…

 **Ω**

Amber Rose Thawne, or as she was called among her partners, The Manipulator, watched the graveyard scene from a safe distant. Everything was going just as they had planned. She smiled at the scene in front of her. The little group of "heroes" slowly drifting apart. She could feel their fear.

She would avenge her father, Eobard Thawne, the true and mightiest of all the speedster. The man, who could have been a god among men, the father she could have ruled with side by side.

Amber had studied Barry Allen ever since she learned the truth about her heritage, and the role the Flash had played in the murder of her father. Her meta-human powers allowed her to implant thoughts, doubts or even over time force her victims to make decisions based on her own will. The death of Henry Allen had helped her move forward with her plan. She had been able to turn Barry's grieve and anger into her own advantage.

Because of her, the Flash would now run back in time once more and save his mother. She had manipulated him into the thought, that he would create a better world for everyone, if the Flash was never born. It had been the hardest thing, she had ever done. Barry Allen was many things, he was a murder, a thief and a power lusting evil, yet no one could doubt his loyalty and fondness of those he loved and cared for.

She smiled, Barry Allen, the man who have haunted her father for so many years, was going to create a something completely different from a better world for Team Flash.

The stage was set for the second part of the grand plan..

 **Ω**

 **Next time on the Flash:**

 **Chapter 2: Flash at the end of time and space**

Barry travels through time with the goal to save his mother and change everything that had happened the last couple of years. Unaware of the consequences, his actions will create. Just as he expect to end the hero life as the Flash, something goes wrong, and an old friend snap him out of the time stream. Barry now stand face to face with Rip Hunter, the man who knows more about time traveling than anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another Thawne, how can that be? I will explain this later on.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and you will read on. I will post new chapters as fast as possible, so remember to subscribe, because maybe you will miss the next chapter arriving in a "flash" ;)

Until next time stay safe and have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Chapter 2 is here. I hope you like it. The story is still going a bit slow, and where will be a lot of talking in this chapter.

PS: I am looking for someone who would like to be a beta reader on this story. If anyone is interested please send me a PM. I hope to get a chapter out one or twice in a week and every chapter will be around 3-5000 words at this point. I have the entire story planned out, but I am open for ideas and critics.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Flash at the end of time and space**

 **Previous on the Flash:**

" _My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. I have spent the last two years as a hero, who the world knew as the Flash. With the help from my friends at Star Labs, I used my powers to hunt down and stop other meta-humans like me. I was a hero, but along the way, I picked up too many enemies. In my attempt to save my city and those close to me, we lost friends and loved ones. Our life's has never been the same since the particle accelerator exploded._

 _The man behind that was Eobard Thawne, the man who also killed my mother. Now I am running back to the night, my mom died. I will stop Eobard Thawne, and doing so, I will end the Flash…_

 **Ω**

Barry ran through the time stream. His life and memories displaying to all sides of him. He was getting closer and closer to his destination. It would only be a few more seconds, when he could step out of the time stream. He saw the night of his mother death in front of him, and he prepared to enter the real world again. 

He ran through the open portal and out of the Speed Force. He was home once more. He could see the house, where he grew up. Barry had forgot how beautiful it looked at night. He walked closer. 

Barry could hear music playing from the kitchen. It was the kind of classical music Barry's mother had loves so much ever since she was a child. He looked though the kitchen window and saw his mother standing where, she was cleaning the ditches. Barry smiled, his mother looked so happy. She had no idea what and who was coming for her. 

He was too early; the sun was just going down in west. Thawne and his future self would not arrive for a couple of more hours. Barry had to plan this. He could not allow himself to make any mistakes. The future was at stake. 

Barry felt a strong connection from the Speed Force coming from behind him. He turned around to see another portal opening up. Another familiar face ran out of the Speed Force. Barry could recognize the red suit, so familiar to his own, and the winged silver helmet anywhere. As the speedster stepped into the light coming from the lamppost, Barry heart fell a little to look into the face of his father. 

Barry knew why Jay was here. " _You cant stop me Jay_ ", he could see the smile growing a little sadder on Jay's face. " _You don't know, what you are about to do Barry, this will not help you or your friends"_ , Jay's voice was so familiar to Barry's dad. It was hard to ignore it, but Barry knew Jay would never be able to replace his dad.

Barry turned around and started walking down the street. He could hear Jay following him a little big behind. " _What do you mean? I am going back to fix all the mistakes the Flash has make. I am going to make sure no one suffer the pain we have these past years again"_ Barry did not turn around, while he talked, but he just continued to walk further away from his parents' house. 

" _Barry we are not gods. We make mistakes. All of us, and these mistakes are what makes us better and stronger_ " Jay's voice was a bit tired, but no one could mistake the wisdom behind his words. " _I too have experienced the pain of losing my family Barry, my wife on Earth-3 was killed by a strong mind controlling meta-human four years ago, and I was completely powerless to save her_ ", Barry had no idea of that. Thinking back, they never get to know much about the Flash from Earth-3. Jay Garrick was more or less an friendly stranger to them. 

" _Did you ever catch the Meta_ ", Barry asked, while they walked into a little park close to his old neighborhood. " _No.. She, the Meta, fleet my world, before I ever had the chance. I learned her name any way, Megan Devoe, or as she preferred, the Thinker_ ". Jay sat down on a nearby bench, and Barry joined him. 

It was a beautiful park, Barry used to come here and play with his mom all the time. He saw the little lake, where he used to swim in the summer and fish in with his dad in the spring and winter. The trees he would normally climb around in, and the swings, he always enjoyed swinging higher and higher in. He had so many memories in this park. They were all happy and good memories. He turned over to face Jay again. 

" _I am truly sorry about your wife, but have you never thought of going back? With our powers, we can both safe our loved ones from their fates_ ", Barry could not see, why Jay was so against him saving his mother from her gruesome death. Jay took a long time to answer him. " _The funny thing Flash… I did go back and save her.. Or at least I tried to_ ". The memories was the darkest time in his life. " _The Speed Force stopped me, they showed me, what my actions would do to the time line_ ". 

Barry had a weird feeling about this. Was Jay telling him the truth? He looked at his watch, they still had one or two more hours, before it would be too late for him." _What do you mean? What would have happened to the Time Line?_ " Barry needed answers. He needed to know, how he could prevent making the same mistakes, Jay made. 

Jay looked like he knew exactly what Barry was thinking. He placed a hand on Barry's shoulder and looked him very deep and serious in the eyes. " _Barry, I know.. The pain are harsh, but you can't safe her. It is too dangerous_ ". Barry was getting angry again. _"Yes I can, and I will. She is my mother_ ". 

Jay smiled, he knew too well the anger in the young man in front of him. He had felt it himself more than once over the years. Ever since his wife was killed, he had wanted to do something about it, yet he had learned from his mistakes. If Barry would not listen to him, where was no other choice. He had to take Barry to the Council of the Linear Men. Only they could stop this madness. " _I am sorry for this son_ ". Before Barry could do anything, Jay stuck a syringe into his neck, and in no time, Barry passed out. 

Jay picked up Barry and ran into the Speed Force with the sleeping young man in his arms. He was running back to the only place, he could think of. The place, all speedster would come to at some point in his or her life. Jay was running back to the Vanishing Point.

 **Ω**

"In the present"

Private investigator, she felt more like a ruined alcoholic. She had not have a good job in half a year. Life was just going downward for her ever since that unfortunate child adoption case, the Albert family had not forgiven her for the death of their child. That case had left her career ruined.

At first, she had thought it would be a simple and quick case. A young CSI from Star City, named Julian Albert, had gone missing three weeks prior. His parents had hired her to try to locate him. The police had only found some plane tickets to Istanbul, but Julian had never left the country according to Star City Airlines.

She had thought, he had found a lover, who he had run away with. People have described Julian as a smart and kind person, but he was also a playboy, and he barely went home alone in the weekends. Something had changed in him a month or two before he went missing. He had become a completely different person the playboy act had vanished.

The explanation was the same old story. The playboy found true love, and she made him see his flaws. Julian Albert was no different from the rest. It took her some time, but she found the name of his love. An unknown girl, who no one had never really heard of, Amber Rose Thawne. She could not find any official record of Ms. Thawne. She was a ghost.

It had taken her two months to track Amber's apartment down. She had to pull many of her contracts in the police force to get it, but the parents payed her good for the job, so it was worth all the hard work. Two weeks was fast for her, but she should have been faster.

She did not find any body, just a bedroom covered all over in blood and one single hand. The blood was dry, and the hand had slowly starting rotting already. She found him too late, and she was the one that got all the blame.

The police never found the killer, and she was never paid for her work. Mr. and Ms. Albert made sure the public knew of her failure. In one single day her whole career was ruined, and the jobs stopped coming to her. The detective work was quickly replaced with a strong bottle of Gin.

That was her story. The story of the fall of private detective Megan Lockhart. She sat in her local bar. In front of her was a beer and a man, she did not know. He had called himself, the Judge. Morgan was used to customers being anonymous.

" _What a terrible story, Miss Lockhart_ " he sounded sincere enough. His sounded a little like her old grandpa, even though he did not look to be more than in his late fifties. Morgan lifted her beer in a half salute and said, " _Yeah, life really sucks_ ", before she emptied her beer in once and yelled at the bar for one more.

The Judge took a small sip from his beer himself. " _You probably wonder, why I have asked you to join me today_ ". The invitation had indeed surprised her a lot. She had not thought, she would get another case again. " _Yes, your request surprised me. I did not expect anyone would want to hire me.. Not after.._ ", she did not have the strength to finish that sentence. Telling her story had been harder, than she thought it would.

" _You see, I am in need of an expert, an investigator who would do anything to solve a case. Am I right, when I presume, that you are the right person_ ", he raised his eyebrows and gave her a questionable look. Was he expecting her to agree, or did he just put up an act to get her approval? She took some time to think. She looked at the beer in her hand, she was not the detective, she used to be.

" _Take a look around this pub, Mr. Judge_ ", Morgan used this to get more time. The pub was a famous one, it housed guest every night of the week. Unfortunately, the pub housed the lowest of the lowest in the city. Morgan would never had went into a low life place like this before her breakdown. Now she was one of them. A low life who spent most of her day in this pub drinking.

Judge looked around, taking in all of the surroundings. " _I see a bunch of people, who have been failed by the sorority one way or the other_ ", he told her. Morgan agreed with him. None of these people was bad or evil, they were the ones, who had worked hard, but at some point shamed and disowned by the higher powers in the city. " _This is why I need you Ms. Lockhart. I need you, because you are the only true detective left in this city. I need one who fight for the poor, the low lives, and the lowest of lowest_ ".

This conversation was finally getting to the point. " _Who or what exactly am I going up against_ ", Morgan had learned never to pick a fight she could not win. This brought a smile on judge's face. It was a bit scary; she had not seen him smile before now. " _My partners and I am after one individual. An individual who sees himself above the law. The man and so called hero we all know as the Flash_ ".

Morgan's face had shock written all over it. The Flash? Was this man serious, did he want her to up against a speedster? Her first question was simple, " _Why would you want me to go after the Flash_ ". The Judge laid a convolute on the table. " _In here you will find more information. The Flash is not as innocent as you might think. Read the case, and think about it. I will contact you again in a week to hear your answer_ ". He rose up and they shake hands. She thought this could be quite interesting.

The Judge began to walk away, but stopped and placed another convolute on the table. " _Oh I nearly forgot, here are a little payment for your time. We can give you much more, if you agree to help us_ ".

She found 5000 dollars inside the convolute. That was much more money than she had had in her hands the last six months. Morgan quickly picked up her things and make her way home. She had work waiting for her. This could be interesting..

 **Ω**

Barry woke up disorientated and with a lightly headache. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was… Jay sticking him with some sort of serum. Wait, his mother and Thawne, was he too late. Barry's eyes went to his watch, but it had stopped working.

Barry took in his surroundings; he was in some kind of a cell with only a small bed. Glass walls covered him in a small squire, and the cell was in some small room. Barry tried to vibrate his hands, but his powers was done. The cell had some kind of power dampener that sustained his powers. In the celling he could see a video camera, it was pointing at him. A voice spoke, and Barry recognized the voice's owner to be Gideon. " _Mr. Hunter it look like our guest of honor have finally awoken_ ", Gideon announced, and the door opened and Rip Hunter entered the room.

" _Hello Mr. Allen it is good to see you again_ ". Rip was dressed in a black uniform, only the time masters wore; Barry did not know where he was. Rip had a printed man holding an hourglass right over his heart, and Barry thought Rip was not here on a pleasure visit. " _Where am I Rip? I have something important to do_ ", Barry's voice was weak and dry after the sleep. " _You are on the Waverider Mr. Allen, and we have much more important things to discuss_ ". Rip opened the cell door, and make a hand gesture that showed Barry was free to leave the cell.

Rip lead him out of the cellblock and through the ship. Barry found it odd, the ship was completely empty except for the two of them. " _Where are the Legends_ ", he was walking a few step behind Rip. Rip entered the cargo bay, where the entrance to the ship was placed. " _The legends are currently on a mission in 1944 for me_ ". Gideon spoke for the first time again, " _Actually Mr. Hunter the legends have left that time, they are currently in 1988_ ". Rip cursed loudly. " _I told them not to abandon 1944, before I joined them again.._ ".

Barry was confused, if the Legends was last seen in 1944, what year was he and Rip currently in? " _Where have you brought me_ ", Barry was not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Rip smiled and opened the ships door and walked out. " _You should come and see for yourself Mr. Allen_ ", Rip called from the outside, and Barry saw no other option than follow Rip.

Barry did not know how to explain the sight that met him, when he stepped out of the Wave rider. They were standing on some solid ground and in front of them were a hugh fortress looking like something from the Middle age. The fortress was floating in the air, but Barry could not see anything at all around them. It was a Hugh darkness, and something felt weird for a scientist like him. This was not a normal place; this was more like something as the Speed Force.

Rip Hunter laughed at the young hero's face, many was awed or scared, when they visited the Vanishing Point for the first time. " _Welcome Mr. Allen to the Vanishing Point_ ". Barry had never heard that name before. _"The Vanishing Point is a metaphysical dimension that lies outside the normal space/time continuum. It exists during the last possible moment in the universe, the last nanosecond before entropy ends everything_ ", Rip explained.

Barry was still too dizzy to wrap his head around the thought of him being at the end of time. At least that explained the darkness around them. But why had they brought him to this place? " _I still don't understand, what I am supposed to do here Captain Hunter?_ "

Rip sighed they were getting to the hard part of their little adventure. " _Follow me, and we will explain everything_ ". Rip walked toward the fortress, and Barry had no other choice than to follow him. They arrived at an old and rusty metal door in the wall. Gideon's voice spoke out to them, " _Please enter your name and code_ ". Rip cleared his throat and spoke high and clear. " _Rip Hunter, code Legends_ ". The door slowly opened up, and Gideon greeted them. " _Entrance authorized, welcome back Captain_ ".

Barry and Rip entered a long hall. Barry looked around took in all the strange surroundings. The walls was covered with screens of different time periods, some of them looked to be like other Earths too. They walked down the long hall in silence, and Barry looked at all the recordings of the history. He saw the first settlers to come to America, the break out of World War 1. The dropping of the atom bombs over Hiroshima, further, and further onward through time.

Where was placed a round table in the middle of It all. Around the table, four men and a woman sat seated. One seat was empty, and Barry figured out, the seat must belong to Rip. In the middle of the table, a pillar of light shut up from the floor to the roof. The seated person stared into the pillar of light as if they were watching a movie or something.

Rip placed himself behind the empty seat, and at that point, the other stood up and faced Barry. A red haired man, he looked to be the oldest of them, was the first to speak. Barry noticed that the man bored more scares in his face than any man, he had ever seen before. " _Barry Allen, the hero who call himself the Flash, from the year of 2017, on behalf of the force of the Linear Men, I welcome you to the Vanishing Point. My name is Travis O'Connell, and this is my colleagues, Rip Hunter, Liri Lee, Mathew Ryder, Ray Allister and James Morales_ ". O'Connell let his hand glide around and stopped by each person, he was naming.

The Linear Men? That was another name, Barry never had heard of before. They were all dressed in the same black uniform as Rip. " _Thank you for the welcome sir, forgive me for asking, but I still don't know, what I am doing here_ ", Barry thought it was best to jump directly to the case.

The man called Morales, a black haired man in his mid-thirties, answered his question, " _Mr. Allen you are here, because you were about to break one of the most important rules in the Speed Force_ ". Barry was confused, what did these men knew of the Speed Force, as far as he could tell, none of those was speedster. Liri Lee looked intense at him. Barry got a strange feeling wash over him. It was as if something was entering his mind and searching it. Liri Lee looked away again and turned to the others. The feeling left Barry as soon as she looked away from him.

" _You were right Mr. Hunter. Our young man here was tricked into doing this. Just as the timeline shows,_ " Liri Lee told the silenced table. Barry noticed the tension lifted a little. However, what did this meta-human mean, because Barry was in no doubt about, she was a meta-human. " _Hey.. can someone please explain to me what is going on?_ ".

Rip Hunter turned around and faced Barry. " _Take a look inside the light of this pillar Barry. It will show you what would have happened, if you had changed the time line as you have planned_ ".

Finally, they spoke some sense. Barry walked closer and looked into the light. The things he watched horrified him. The death of Iris by some future version of himself. Caitlyn turning into Killer Frost. How could this happen? He sank down to his knees, he wanted to save so many lives, but instead he had creating an evil paradox of his world. He would never do this. He could never create Flashpoint.

He looked at the mind reader, was it Liri Lee they had called her? " _You went through my mind, right? Can you tell me, why I did not listen to my friends back in the present?_ " Barry was afraid something was wrong with him. Was he turning evil or something worse? Had Eobard Thawne been right about the Flash?

" _NO, Eobard Thawne is still the problem, but not in the way you think he is, and you are not turning evil Barry"_. Barry had not even known she had read his mind. " _I don't really understand any of this_ ". The headache Barry had felt earlier was growing worse.

Rip stepped closer to him. " _In 2024 you engage in a fight with the Reverse Flash, and after that you disappears from time. We have no explanation for what happens_ ". Barry knew that, Eobard had hidden that article away in the Time Vault. Mathew Ryder spoke from the first time " _I have travelled through time more often than anyone here. We are not only the guardians of the timeline, we also guardians of the Speed Force. I spent five years traveling, trying to find you. We have one problem, Eobard Thawne should not be alive in 2024, not after Eddy Thawne killed him in 2015. Something has brought him back somehow._ " O'Connell spoke again; he was clearly not a man of many words. " _We also thinks this is connected to the person that tricked you to go back in time again, but we cant find an explanation for it_ ".

Barry felt fear rush over him again. One thing was Flashpoint; this was something just as worse. " _What can I do to end this_ ", Barry knew he needed to be the hero again. The world still had need for the Flash. The future depended on him on the Flash.

Rip smiled. " _I believe Mr. Allen it is about time the two of us take you on your first ride with the Wave Rider…_

 **Ω**

 **Next time on the Flash**

 **Chapter 3: Doomworld**

Barry and Rip travels to 2026. Two years after the Flash disappears. They are on a hunt for answer for what happened to Barry Allen before he disappeared, but the world they come to is a very dark place.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Okay some quick explaining from those of you who only watch the show. Private detective Morgan Lockhart appeared as a character on the Flash tv show from 1990. She was hired by a corrupt politician to discover the Flash's identity. Eventually she and Barry grew romantically attach to eachother.

The Linear Men are in the comics the police force of the time steam, the fourth dimension and the Speed Force. They were to protect and watch over time.

The Jugde is of my own creation just as Amber Rose Thawne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Chapter 3 is finally here. I am sorry for the wait.

I am still looking for a beta reader by the way. Originally, I only wanted to bring Rip and Barry to the future, but I decided to bring the Legends too, you can call this a mini crossover ;)

This will be a bit shorter chapter than the others will, but I promise I will post a longer one again tomorrow or the day after.

PS. If any of you find this from the first time, I posted the first chapter of this story a couple of weeks ago, but the story did not show up under the other Flash stories, so I deleted it and posted it again. I hope that solved the problem.

Hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story. I do not own any of the Flash. DC comics and the CW. Own the Flash and all related characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Doomworld**

 **Previous on the Flash:**

" _To what points will we go to safe the ones we love? My name is Barry Allen, and I thought I finally had found a way to safe all those who have died around me. I left my friends and family in 2016 to go back and safe my mother. I thought that was the best thing to do, but thanks to Rip Hunter and a group of guardians called the Linear Men, I was saved from creating Flashpoint, a screwed world, where so much more would get wrong. Now I travel to 2026 alongside Rip Hunter and the Legends to see what evil future awaits us all. I am The Flash..._

* * *

 **Here Lies Iris West**

 **Beloved daughter, sister, girlfriend and best friend**

 **A Wonderful Person And A Brilliant Journalist**

 **So Tragically Forced Away From Us**

 **May She Rest In Peace**

 **June 24 1988 - July 6 2017**

Barry stared at the grave in shock. If this were correct, he would only have one more year together with Iris. Barry was standing in an underground chapel. Rip had taken him and the other Legends to 2026, as he had promised, but none of them had foreseen the future, they would come to. Rip had insisted on only bringing Barry, Sara and Ray, and the other Legends were left to guard the ship. Barry was grateful the others not have to see this world.

After the Flash had vanished two years ago, everything had gone shit for the whole world. Eobard Thawne had caused another Particle Accelerator to explode. This time Thawne had not only hit Central City, but he had also planted his seeds in Metropolis, New York, Washington and many other cities all over the United States.

Thawne had created an army of evil meta-humans, and he managed to take control over the entire US in less than a year. The rest of the world was too scared to do anything about it, and Thawne had named himself the only leader of the United States. Everyone who tried to oppose him would be killed public and brutally. Thawne's new world was a dark and unwelcoming one. Barry had sworn right away, he would find a way to stop this from ever happening.

Only a few resistant fighters remained. The Resistance had built this underground bunker, which they were all hiding in right now. The bunker, Heart of Hope as named, were placed just under the streets of Washington. The Resistance Leader, none other than Cisco Ramon, one of the last members of the old Team Flash, had built it himself. Cisco's work had ensured the Bunker was completely safe from the Thawne Regime. Heart of Hope had anything the Resistance needed. Living quarters, training grounds, fields so sow and make food, technology quarters to keep an eye on the outside world and so on.

The Resistance itself was a band of both humans and meta-humans. Cisco leaded them all. Cisco had been the one to keep the original Flash team together after Barry's disappearing. Barry had thought Caitlyn, Iris and Wally would still be around to help him, but he had been very wrong. Caitlyn had turned into Killer Frost back in 2016, and the team had not been able to help her. She was now General of Security and Safety under the new Regime. As Cisco had told him, when Barry had questioned him about her, " _We failed her Barry, none of us was strong enough to save her_ ". Barry had ensured Cisco this would not happen. " _Cisco I promise you, I will do everything to keep her safe, I will make sure she never goes to the dark side_ ". Cisco had smiled at the last bit, he had not heard a proper Star Wars reference in a very long time.

Wally was still alive, but Barry was horrified to hear this side of the story. Wally had also became a meta-human back in 2016. Wall went on to become a speedster like Barry, and he had taken the name Kid Flash. Wally had been fast, maybe even faster than Barry himself had. Barry was proud by the fact, that Wally had turned out to become a hero. Wally had event taken up the Flash mantle after Barry had vanished, and that had been the doom of him. Wally had tried to stop Thawne on the Night of the Particle Explosions, as they called the night Thawne created his army. Wally had failed, and Thawne had broken his back, so Wally would never heal or run again. The failure had left Wally in a wheelchair and in deep chock ever since, and he had not spoken a single word since that night. Another thing Barry had to write on his "to fix list".

The final shock hurt the most. The Linear Men had not told him, how Eobard Thawne had returned to life. Barry wished he had been warned about this, before he arrived in the future. " _Thawne returned the day the Legion of Doom created the ritual of the lover and the enemy_ ", Cisco had explained to him. Barry had no idea who or what the Legion of Doom was, and he had never heard of any such ritual before. " _Cisco, I know things is not what it used to be, but I have no idea, what and who you are talking about_ ". The Legion of Doom was apparently a band of evil meta-humans, who had dedicated their life to the sole purpose of bringing Eobard Thawne back to life. The Judge, Doctor Alchemy, Morgan Lockhart, Quickie, and their leader the Manipulator.

" _We never found out what they were planning, before it was far too late…_ " Cisco's face turned dark, and Barry felt like he did not want to hear the end of it. They were sitting in the Council Chamber. The head leaders of the Resistance used the chamber, whenever they needed to discuss or plan anything. Right now only Cisco, Barry, Ray, Rip and Sara was present. The others had not said a word since the beginning.

" _The Ritual was performed on the day of July the 6_ _th_ _2017, that was the day Eobard Thawne returned, and the day Iris West died.._ " Cisco could not have hit Barry any harder with his fist than his words just did. Iris, the love of his life, dead? Barry's memories of him and Iris rushed through him. Sara knew how it felt to lose a loved one, so she asked the question Barry did not dare to ask. " _How did they do it Cisco, I have been brought back to life, and I know that was no easy quest_ ". Cisco turned on one of the TV on the wall. It was a recording of that night. _"As you see Iris and the Manipulator, we never found out, who she really was, was part of a blood sacrifice, the Legion of Doom killed them both, drained them from blood, and somehow that was enough_ ". Barry could not believe what he saw on the screen. This was far more than he could handle right now..

 _"We managde to trap Eobard Thawne in the Speed Force, but Thawne found a way out in 2024. After the two of you engaged in a fierce fight, you vanished for good Barry"_ , so Barry knew what have to be done. He had to save Iris..

* * *

And that was the reason Barry and Sara was now standing in the Chapel in front of the graves of their loved ones. Sara stood in front of her own grave, she had died as she have lived, a hero, but she had never thought she would get married to the man, who she lay buried with.

 **Here Lies Oliver And Sara Queen**

 **The Heroes Known As The Green Arrow and The White Canary**

 **May They Find Their Love Again In Dead As They Did In Life**

 **Died fighting for the future of their son Connor**

 **December 16 2025**

" _I never thought we would actually get married. I hoped, but I never thought it would be possible for us_ ", she told Barry. Barry could she the tears forming in her eyes. He knew better than to try to hug her, she did not like to show weakness, so he just told her. " _You got married, and you got a son. You will get your happy ending, both of you will._ " He looked away from the tombstone, he did not like to think of all the deaths in this dark future. " _Look around us. How many friends and loved ones lay dead here. They all died fighting for the world. Now it is our time to save the world, before this ever happens_ ".

Sara did not answer, but she gave him a nod and wiped her eyes. She looked around and took in all the graves. Joe West died in 2024, resisting joining the new police order. Felicity died in 2026, driving to suicide after Ray went MIA and presumed death. Kara Danvers also died in 2026, killed by a meta-human make of Kryptonite. The list was long. _"You are right Barry, you have to go home and stop all of this_ ".

Barry began to walk out of the chapel, leaving all the sorrow behind. " _Let us go home_ "….

 **Next time on the Flash:**

 **Chapter 4: A world without Barry Allen, a world without the Flash**

 _Two months has passed since Barry left them all. Nothing has happened. The Time Line is still the same, but Barry has never returned. Follow team Flash as they try to cope in a world without their friend and loved Barry Allen. Who will take on the mantle of the Flash?_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Next chapter will focus on everything that is going on in the present, while Barry is in the future. Barry will not return before chapter 5. I am sorry for this short chapter, but I found it hard to come up with any good idea for the "Doomworld". If you did not realize, I am a total Oliver/Sara shipper, and I hate to see him with Felicity.

Until next time have fun and stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note** : Hey, everyone I am truly sorry for the long wait. I hope you all have a nice December. I will try to post more often from now of. I hope that I will post a new chapter at least once a week. I am still looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested please write to me.

 **Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story of my own creating. I do not own any of the Flash. DC comics and the CW. own the Flash and all related characters.**

 **Ω**

 **Chapter 4 - A world without Barry Allen, a world without the Flash**

 **Previous on the Flash:**

" _My name is Wally West. Today I will tell you a story about the hero of Central City. You know him as the Flash. I knew him as Barry Allen, and he was my greatest hero. I looked up to him.. I wanted to be just like him._

 _Barry did his best to keep the city safe everyday as the Flash. He would always run straight toward the dangers to safe his city, friends and family._

 _Two months ago, Barry disappeared. The once so helpful hero left us his friends and family, in a selfish attempt to right his own wrongs. Barry did not return, and we fear he might never will._

 _My name is Wally West, and this is the story of a world without the Flash ..."_

 **Ω**

Wally felt just as lost as the rest of his family. He might not have known Barry as long as the others, but he had a great respect for the hero. They had all come to the realization now that Barry was gone for good this time. The time line had not changed a bit, and Barry himself was yet to return. The team was slowly driving apart. They had lost the will and motivation to keep fighting, because none of them was equal in power to Barry.

Cisco tried his best to lead them, as he was the last meta-human remaining on the team. Cisco tried to make as much fun out of this dark situation as possible. He started every day with giving the new team the daily "wise words of Cisco". Most of the time it would be somthing like. " _I am like Luke Skywalker, the only hope for the Galaxy left alone to train too early after the death of Obi-_ Wan".

Caitlyn was in denial, she hid her sorrow better than any of the others could. She spent her days and night working in Star Labs as usual. Caitlyn tried to cover the fact Barry was gone, she pushed everyone to move on with his or hers daily life and to protect the city. Wally half expected she might have been in love with Barry, because he could tell she was just as broken as Iris was. Wally would have asked Caitlyn if he had had the courage, but they all knew that Caitlyn grieved her own way, and they should not question her.

Iris was not the person Wally wanted to think of right now. Iris had lost another man she loved dearly, and that lost was the final drop in the water. She broke completely down, and Wally had not seen her leave the house yet in the last two months. Wally had walked by her bedroom one night and seen her crying terrible at the old picture of her and Barry. She had said something along. " _Why did you leave me? I need you to be here with me_ ". Wally had knocked on her door, and tried to ensure her everything would become better. " _Sis, I am sorry about Barry, but I promise you this, the pain will go away later_ ".

Wally only wanted to help his sister, but his words had done nothing to calm her down. Iris had thrown the picture of her and Barry across the room with a scream, the picture hit the wall, and the glass broke and shattered in hundreds of pieces. " _Leave me alone Wally, you don't know how it is to lose someone, who you love_ ". Wally was not proud of what had happened next. He had stormed into the bedroom shouting. " _You complete idiot, I know that pain just as well as you. I lost my mother not very long ago_ ". Iris eyes had burned with fury at the mention of their mother, another family member who had left her. " _She was my mother too Wally_ ". Wally laughed long and true for the first time in a long time at that. " _Oh yeah sis, the mother you refused to help or stay with as she laid dying. How ungrateful of me to forget, Iris West is the only person that matters in this family_ ". He had stormed out after that leaving behind an even more broken down Iris.

The fact Barry was done had devastated Joe too, and Wally was not sure, what he could do to help his sister and dad. Wally felt a little jealous, because Joe felt so much for his adoptive son. Two days after Barry ran back in time, Joe had disappeared himself for a week. He had just left a note saying he needed to be alone, and taken a week off from work. No one knew where Joe went, or what he was doing. Even after Joe returned he was in a constant dark mood, and only Wally was able to talk with him. Iris completely refused to talk to her dad, and Wally knew she somehow blamed their dad for all of this.

The team had finally come together again after the return of Weather Wizard. Jessie and Harry had returned from Earth-2. Jessie had become a speedster doing her time away to every one's surprise. Thanks to her Weather Wizard was now safety locked away in Iron Highs again, and Jessie had agreed to join the team and work as their speedster, so she, Caitlyn, Harry and Cisco put in all their effort to train her.

The return of Jessie had also meant a big deal for both Wally and Joe. Joe knew how the two of them felt for each other, and he was more than happy to have Jessie over for dinners and movie nights, so she could spend some time not worrying about her work as a speedster.

Tonight they had a dinner with Joe again. Jessie had taken her day off to help Wally. The two of them were currently working on a new racecar to Wally. Joe was no fan of this project, but he agreed to let them do it, as long as Wally did not return to drag racing. " _How is the project of yours coming along_ ", Joe had been quiet under most of the dinner. The fact he even talked to them about anything else than meta-humans surprised Wally. " _It is coming along great dad_ ".

Jessie looked at him a little disappointed. Wally knew she loved her work, and she loved to talk about it anymore. " _Don't be so modest Wally. Tell Joe about your idea for the new engine_ ". To be honest that was more her work than his own. He turned to his dad expecting to see the blank depressed face, but this time Joe really looked to be interested.

" _Well, you know how I love speed dad_ ". They all did. Ever since he had been a kid Wally have loved speed, and now he was building cars it had grown stronger. Joe gave him a small smile as a sign to continue. " _Well we are working on a new nitro formula. We hope to find a way to get the engine to revving faster, so we can get the speed limitless higher_ ". Joe did not understand much of it, and he had his "when you talk too much science" face on. Both Wally and Jessie burst out laughing, because Joe had not seen so confused since Barry still was here.

Jessie explained the science in simpler ways to Joe, while they eat the rest of the dinner, and they had a joyful time together. She was however smart enough not to tell Joe the fact, that they were using the Velocity speed drug as a part of the new formula. They had agreed to keep that a secret. If the rest of the team knew, what they were playing with, they would shot it down, before they could test the formula.

 **Ω**

Amber Rose was angry. Very angry. Their plan had failed, she did not know how, but the Flashpoint had not happen, and two months had passed since the Flash ran back in time. She threw a vase, an ugly old one she had inherit from her mother, across the room. The penthouse she was living in was the only great thing, which she still had from her mother.

The mother, who had lied to her so many times. Her mother's name had been Camille Allister, and Amber had loved her mother once. Her mother had always told her, that she had no father, because her mother did not remember the man, who had make her pregnant. It had not been a problem for them, since her mother was a highly respected businesswoman, and they had more than enough money to care for themselves. Amber had had a great life. She graduated with perfect grates, she went out with her friends, fell in love a couple of times, and spend her working life in her mother's business.

All that changed the day she learned the truth. Her mother knew very well, who her father was, and she had kept it a secret. Her father came to her one late night after the Particle Accelerator had exploded. Amber had just began to get to know her own powers by that time. She learned her father was Eobard Thawne the fastest man alive.

She killed her mother the next night. Her mother had hidden her away from her father, she knew her father was a great and gifted scientist from the future, yet Eobard had no idea, he had a daughter. The murder of her mother proofed her loyalty to her father. She was no longer Amber Rose Allister. She was from that day Amber Rose Thawne, the daughter of the greatest mind of this world. Her hatred for her mother had not dulled over the years, and it only grew worse, when she learned her father had died by the hands of the Flash and his team.

She stared angrily at the people in her office. They had planned this for over a year now. The return and resurrection of her father, the better world they would create together. " _How, how could our plan fail_ ". If an angry voice could kill they would all had dropped dead by now. She turned her gaze to the Judge, or General Sterling as his real identity was, the man with so much power and knowledge. He was the first one to join her crusade. Like Cisco Ramon, he was a Viber, only his powers was much more developed. " _General, I am half tempted to hold you responsible for this_ ". She told him, he had been the one to assure her the plan was bullet proof.

Sterling did not waver away from her stare but returned hers with an equal cold and forgiven one. " _You are free to do that Ms. Thawne, but remember, you would not have come this far without my help_ ". Alchemy, who were seated on Sterling's left side, gave a sound that sounded like a withdrawn laugh. " _You think too highly of yourself General. We can do just fine without you_ ". That was only half-right, they would indeed be in trouble without the General's contracts and knowledge of meta-humans, but he was not a necessary pawn in her plan.

Alchemy raised the Philosopher's Stone up to Sterling's face. _"Remember General, I gave you your powers. I can take them back again_ ". The threat hang in the air. Amber knew Julian Albert was the most dangerous of them all in this room. Julian could take all their powers away in a heartbeat, and they could not do anything about it. However, the two of them were in love, real love, and she knew he would never betray her.

" _Folks, listen up_ ". Edward Clarence voiced in to stop the upcoming argument. The Rival was a fast speedster; maybe even as fast as the flash, but he was no threat to her father, so she had let him join the team. " _The plan was unfaultable. We have planned every detail down to the last second of it"._ He turned his eyes to hers, this man was strange, and she did not like him very much. " _I think the blame is to be put on Ms. Thawne's shoulders and not any of us_ ".

Amber was the first one to reach the Rival. Her hand grabbed around his throat, and she lost all control. _"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT_ ". Edward smiled and vibrated his body out of her hands, and she tried to calm herself. " _Ms. Thawne, you were the one who needed to manipulate the Flash, maybe you were not as strong as you think you are. Maybe Flash changed his mind_ ". Amber nearly threw another furniture after him. Could he be right?

Julian came to her rescue. Just like, he did that one night last year after the death of her father. Julian would always be here for her, his calm voice and shining eyes was everything she needed right now. " _We can't blame Mr. Clarence for thinking like that my love, but I would still say we should blame the General here_ ". He turned to the general with a smug grin on his face. His eyes invited the General to hit him or throw back. Sterling held his grace, but he remained calm and seated. " _As far as I know General. You were no fan of Harrison Wells, or as we should call him now Eobard Thawne, so why would you actually help us_ "?

Sterling walked slowly up to her. Amber could see all the thoughts and doubts running through him, he was an old and proud man. This man had served his country faithfully for many years. Sterling reached her, and their eyes met for a short moment. She had not expected what happened next. The proud man went down on one knee. Amber was taken by surprise by the kneeling proud man in front of her with his head bowed. Sterling remained knelt a short while, before he met her eyes again. This time she saw only faith and loyalty in the old man eyes. _"Ms. Thawne, I admit I never truly liked your father, but I swear on my honor and my country I will never betray you"_. Amber scanned his mind. She searched long for any lie or betrayal.

" _Julian my love, I know you don't trust the General, but I am in no doubt he is telling the truth_ ". Julian blinked and a wave of remorse ran over his face. Julian quickly helped the general up, and reached out his hand. " _If Amber can trust you, so will I. Will you forgive me_ "? Sterling gave a quick handshake as a sign of yes.

Amber turned her face to Clarence, and she tried to enter the speedsters mind with all her power. Speedsters was the hardest mind to penetrate, because they were thinking much faster than anyone else was. Clarence closed his eyes and forced her out of his mind with a great power. The mental kick out threw her back, and she landed hard on the carpet floor. Julian was the first one to act. " _Ahh Clarence I should have known, you would be the traitor. Why would you bring another more powerful speedster back, when you have no real rival_ " _?_

This time Julian had finally stepped over the line. All of sudden all hell broke loose as Clarence ran to attack Julian, while Sterling raise his hand to defend Julian. Clarence was thrown back by the power outburst coming from Sterling's hands. His head hit the wall hard, and the picture of her and her mom fell to the floor and broke. The last part did not matter, she hated that picture. Clarence did not try to rise again, and he remained down on the floor. " _Don't you EVER dare to call me a traitor Alchemy_ ", Clarence eyes were unfocused and his voice rasped in pain, and they could see he was bleeding from the back of his head.

Amber was about to break the fight up, but she was interupted by a high crack. The sound and smell of popcorn suddenly appeared in the room. They all turned their attention to be back of the room to see a man sitting in the sofa in front of the TV. _"Oh my dear friends don't stop now. I love to see a good fight between you Americans. It reminds me of, why my own people is so much better than you_ ". Victor Zladovick, the former Russian top goverment spy, was as always late to their meeting. Amber had only brought him into their group, because he was the most skilled magician in the world.. " _You are late_ ", Victor was testing her nerves far too often. She regret yet again bringing him into the plan.

" _Did one of_ " _your famous American author not work "a Wizard is never late" and so on? I thought you Americans loved those movies_ ". The thick Russian accent and the constant smell of booz coming from his body was not something she appreciated. " _I preferred to read non-fiction. So now explain to me, why you are late, before I throw you back to the Russian Government_ ".

Victor laughed and grabbed a few more popcorns. They all knew he never took anything serious. Whatever they had done to him in Russian had not affected him much. They knew some former friend had betrayed him and framed him for high treason, but how he mangde to get out of the country was unknown. " _While you have been playing "I did not do it", I have been_ working". The Wizard of Russia, as he called himself, looked a little too pleased with himself. _"None of these fine gentlemen have betrayed you"._ He coughed a fake cough, and said something under his breath that sounded like fine men my arse. " _Mr. Allen did run back in time, but the Speed Force stopped him from saving his mother, and he will return to this time in a month by my calculations_ ".

Amber turned around and walked over to the window facing down the city. The penthouse was built in the finest part of the city, and her apartment was placed on the highest floor, so she was able to see the whole city from her living room and office. She loved to watch the people beneath her. One day she would rule over them all by her father's side, and she would be the second most powerful human ever born.

Julian laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. They embraced in a warm kiss, the only place she truly felt safe was in his arms. Julian was the sole reason she kept figthing and never gave up. They stayed together for a short while, before they broke apart, and she turned her attention to Viktor. " _You have a plan, I presume_ "?

The wizard of Russia smiled. " _Oh of course I have. All it takes to fulfill our goal are a little patience and.._ ". He waved his left hand over the empty popcorn bag, and it vanished. _"A little magic_ ".

 **Next time on the Flash**

 **Chapter 5 - Homecoming**

 _Barry returns home to the present after three months. But he returns to a broken team, who do no longer trust him. Can he fix the broken team and win over their trust again?_

 **Ω**

 **Authors note:**

First of all. I did not meant to provoke anyone with this chapter. I have nothing against Russians or Americans; I hope you all remember this is just fiction. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Remember I would love to read some reviews of the story, so I can hear your opinions and thoughts.

Until next time, stay safe


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

I have a few new followers since last chapter, so thank you to all of you. You are the reason, that I continue this story. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

Heads up: I will soon post my first chapter on an arrow read along story to this. It is in the same time and Universe, and it will be about Sara rejoining team Arrow after the events of chapter 3 in this story. The summary goes:

" _As Sara Lance returns to Star City to rejoin Team Arrow after learning of the future her and Barry Allen had traveled to, she returns to a city on the brink of war. Oliver has his hands full both being the Green Arrow and the Major of the city, and he and his team are facing against one of their biggest threats yet. Will they survive and safe their city, or will it all fall down to the most dangerous crime lord, the United State had ever encountered?_

 _The story takes place in the timeline of season 5. Read along story that also follows the plot of my Flash story: The darkest of all futures_ ".

I hope you will read that one too, I will post it soon, and it will go under the name "Arrow: This is our city". So, if you like this story go read the Arrow story too, because where will be more crossovers in the future.

Ω

 **Chapter 5 - Homecoming**

 **Previous on the Flash:**

 _Leaving someone hurts a lot. I make a great mistake. I left my city, my family and my friends. I have make too many mistakes in my past, but I swear upon my parent's graves, that I will never again_ hurt _the ones I love. Now I am coming home. I will have to make up for my mistakes to save our future._

 _I am the Flash…._

* * *

Barry knew fear as well as anyone else. He remembered all the times, where he had to run away from bullies, when he was a child, or just then, he woke up after his coma. Barry always had his family and friends around him to help him overcome his fears, but he was alone with his fears this time. Barry was standing outside Star Labs, and he was going to face his team very soon.

Barry was afraid. How would they react, when they learned he had returned after three months? Would Cisco and Caitlyn still want to work with him, would Joe still love him as a son? Barry's heart ached a little, when he thought of Iris. Her last words from the Graveyard was still echoing through his head. How was she going to react, when he showed up? The two of them had finally admitted they were in love, they finally found a reason to be together for real, and now he had screwed it up.

Barry took a deep breath and walked slowly into Star Labs, doing his best to avoid the security and alarms, so he could arrive undiscovered. At the same time, he tried to get a little control over his fears and shaking hands. His family and friends were waiting for him. Right now, it was worse facing his friends than thinking about the future.

After arriving on the lab level Barry stepped out of the elevator. Nothing had changed over the last three months. Barry could see Star Labs was still the same as he left it. He had not seen Star Labs in the dark future, and he was very happy to not know, what would happen to the place, he felt like was a second home to him. Nothing seen to have changed, but Barry knew nothing would be as it used to. He heard voices coming from the Cortex, so he decided to head there.

The Cortex was warm with a scent of sweat and perfume in the air. Barry took a moment to take in all the scents and the people in the room. He had missed this. He had fought he would never step a food inside this building again. This was a life, which he had been ready to leave behind, but arriving here again Barry realize he would never be able to let go of this life. It had so many memories. Memories he would never forget.

Cisco and Caitlyn stood at the computers as usually, they were discussing something about speed. The others were not here. They looked tired and exhausted both of them. Barry remembered Cisco from the future. Cisco was the one, who had carried on after Barry had vanished, and he had lead the resistance against Thawne. Barry was proud of his best friend.

Caitlyn on the other hand was depressed. Barry had spent enough time together with her under her heartbreaks and worries to notice that. She wear the expression she had worn, when Ronny had died. Poor Caitlyn, she had been through too much pain already, and now Barry had given her more to be worried about.

Barry did not know what to say. His two friends was so deep into their work, that they had not even noticed him being in the room. " _Hey guys, guess which of your favorite heroes has returned_ ". The sarcastic voice of Harry came from behind Barry. Harry did not pay much attention to the surprised speedster but just walked into the Cortex. The other two just stared stunned at Barry for a long silent moment. Neither of the three moved or said anything. They just looked at each other trying to believe this was real. After what felt like many hours, Cisco ran over to Barry closely followed by Caitlyn, and the three of them embraced in a big warm hug. They just stood where for a long time.

Harry, ever the positive one, interrupted their short happy moment. " _So Allen, what do we owe the pleasure of your return_ "? They could all here the anger hidden in his voice. Barry had not thought Harry would be quiet ready to forgive him, so it was no surprise. Cisco and Caitlyn was surprised. " _Harry don't be such a buzzkill. One would think you are not happy to see Barry back_ ". Cisco sounded both annoyed and surprised, as he did his best to stare Harry down, while Caitlyn nod her head in agreement. Barry noticed she had not let go of his arm yet.

Harry did not even bother to look away from the computer, but he continued to write on whatever he was working on. " _Well Mr. Ramon, I personally care more about the timeline, and the damage Barry's time travel might had coursed on it_ ". Barry had expected him to go straight to the point of the case. Harry was a scientist, and he would put science over friendship at all times.

Cisco turned around and looked at Barry with a questioned look on his face. Barry took a deep breath. " _Well.. It is a long story, but I did not change anything about the timeline_ ". The truth did still bother him, because the pain of his parent's death had not left him. Caitlyn tightened her grip on his arms, and their eyes met. Barry had missed her kind brown eyes. " _So you did not save your mother_ "? She sounded surprised and hurt. Caitlyn knew how important this had been for Barry, and why he had left them. Why would he abandon his mission, the very thing he wanted so deep to do? Barry knew it would be easier to tell the story to the whole team at the same time. They all needed to hear, what the future had in store for them. " _It is a very long story Cait, and it would be easier if all of us could hear it at the same time_ ".

Harry, who had finally looked away from his computer, pressed the SOS bottom on his phone, so the rest of the team would be here shortly. Caitlyn also let go of his arm, and walked over to sit beside Cisco. Barry took a moment to enjoy the sight of his two friends, they were together again, and he would do anything to let it remain that way.

None of them spoke while they waited. Barry nearly shouted out in surprise, when Jessie, who was the first one to arrive in Star Labs, ran in with the speed of a speedster. She was wearing a Flash suit. The suit bear a similarity to the version of his own suit, but the shapes and forms was more lady-like and the red and yellow a bit brighter, and she wore a mask instead of a cowl. She removed the mask and stared at him. She was probably mirroring his shocked face. " _Barry.. How are you here_ "? Her voice was not as hard as her father's was, but she shared his worrying attitude.

Joe and Wally entered, before Barry got a chance to answer Jessie. Barry froze on the spot, as he watched his stepdad enter the room. Joe also froze, and they stared at each other. Joe looked sad, and Barry could see he had not shaved himself in a long time. Joe just stared at him in disbelieve, as if he was expecting Barry to be some illusion or fake.

Cisco tried to light it up with a joke. " _Joe stop looking like you are looking at a ghost. It is Barry not some Doppelgänger_ ". Barry smiled, as Cisco received a hard slap on the arm from Caitlyn, she mimed something about "not now Cisco". Joe came to the same conclusion, and he hurried over to Barry in only a few long steps. He threw his arms around Barry and took him into an embracing hug. Wally joined them and put a supporting hand on Barry's shoulder.

Joe let go a bit of his son to look him up and down. He did not found any changes or injuries, and his son saw to be as fit, as he used to be. " _Where have you been son_ "? Joe knew Barry must have had a reason to be away for so long. Barry looked around the room, and he concluded Iris had not arrived yet. He had hoped she would be here, because she was the one, he wanted forgiveness from the most. Wally realized what his half-brother were waiting for. " _Barry I am sorry to tell you, but she has left the city_ ".

The room grew even quieter than before. Barry felt his hard sink down his stomach, and Joe's face told him, that the news was new to him. Joe turned to Wally, he was shaking even more than before, and Barry could hear his voice was getting weaker. Wally met his father eyes, and saw all the sadness and pain in them. Wally hated to bring all the bad news. " _She has not gone far away. She told me yesterday, that she needed some time away from all of this. She was gone, when I woke up today_ ".

Caitlyn suddenly appeared at Joe's side, where she as comfort and gently as possible guided him over to a chair and sat him down. Barry also sat down, and the rest of the gathered team joined in around them. Harry seemed to have lighten a little bit up, after Joe had arrived. " _Well Allen now we all are here can you please tell us, where and what you have done the last three months_ ". His voice was friendlier and more patience now.

Barry faced his friends and family and began the story. It would scare them all, and Barry felt terrible to bring them the news, but they had to know. They all had to work together again as a team, if they were to stop all of this for happening…

* * *

Megan's apartment had not been as clean in months as it was now. She had simple not cared about cleaning it up at all, but now she had a case again, and a reason to do something about her life. She was finally working, and so she had a reason to return to her old self. Her old self was a methodical person, she hated dust and messy rooms, and she would spent the better part of her mornings to make herself look ready and presentable. Some would say it was too much, but she knew that clients were few, and the private detectives in this city had to fight for themselves to get their hands on so as many of the clients as possible.

She regretted the path she had went down after the Julian Albert case. The last case. The case that nearly ruined her life. She had sworn she would never grow to be an alcoholic like her father had been. Her mother had died in a traffic accident, when Megan was nine years old. She was an only child, and it was left to her dad to foster her. The death of her mother had taken hard on her dad, and he had slowly turned into an alcoholic, who in the end committed suicide. Megan was on her own by the age of seventeen, and she had taken care of herself ever since. Megan went to policeschool, and she graduated with fine grades, but she did not felt happy wearing an uniform, so she had become a private detective instead. That way she was the only one in controle, and that was how she worked best.

It had taken her nearly one and a half day to clean up her apartment, before she could accept it. The money, she still could not believe she had been handed 5000 dollars over just to read up on a case, she had received from the Judge had helped to put her on the right course again. She had paid all her bills, cleaned her house, get ridden of the booze, and now she was slowly returning to her old way of life.

The case was like nothing she never had worked on before. One thing was the goal of the case another was the why. " _Expose the Flash my dear Ms. Lockhart_ ". That was what the Judge had told her the day the two of them had met. The Flash who was known as the protector and hero of Central City. No one knew, who the Flash really was, and she was now hired to expose his true identity. It was truly a case like no other.

She looked at the letter again.

 _ **"Dear Ms. Lockhart. We hopes you have taken up on our offer. The task in front of you will be your hardest one to day. In the convolute, you will find some documents, who all are about one single individual. The self-pronounce hero the Flash. The task is simple. You are going to discover the true identity of the man, who hides behind the cowl. You are going to expose the Flash to the world as the true villain he is.**_

 _ **You will also find our contacts info. We are looking forward to hear from you.**_

 _ **Signed the Judge - Founding member of the Society of Central City finest".**_

The Society he spoke of was unknown to her. She had researched for it everywhere, but she found absolutely nothing about such a society. Some on the Dark Web had asked her if she was talking about The Court of Owls, which was an urban legend in Gotham, but she had shut it down. She did not believe in legends and scary stories.

Megan had found some very disturbing documents and unpublished papers in the convolute, and she did not know on what food, she should stand. The city believed in the Flash, they looked up to him as a savior and a guardian, why have no one ever noticed the true side of him? Why has the crimes he had permitted not gone punished? The Judge and his team was right, the Flash was a villain, and she was more than ready to take up the case. She would rid Central City from the Flash at all cost. Megan had found a purpose with her life again.

The doorbell rang, and she quickly hid the documents, before she answered the door. She opened the door only to be greeted by the Judge himself, and a man, who head was completely covered in bandages. The Judge smiled at her. " _Good afternoon Ms. Lockhart. May we come in_ "? Megan stared uneasy at the man beside the Judge, she did not like to let complete stranger into her home. The man noticed her stare and gave a polite smile. " _We forget dear Judge, our detective here does not know me. It is not polite to bring strangers to a business meeting_ ".

The Judge laughed, the laugh sounded wrong but not unkindly. He turned his attention to the other man, and gave him a "why did I not think of that" look. " _You are so right Doctor. Ms. Lockhart may I introduce you to one of my partners, Doctor Alchemy_ ". The two of them shake hands, and Megan led them inside the house. They followed her into the living room, where they sat down on two empty chairs, and she placed herself at the dinner table. She felt a little uneasy being alone with the two strangers, who she did not know. Why all this secrecy? She sat here with two strangers, who had only given her titles and aliases instead of names, and now she had learned they were part of some bigger group.

" _I have thought long about your offer, and I have chosen to agree to the task_ ". Megan found no sign of approval or surprise at the two men. It was, as they already knew, that she would say yes. Who were these people, and why did they see to know so much about anything and anyone. The Judge took a small bow for her. " _You will not regret your decision. I promise you will be paid handsomely for your task_ ". The doctor gave a small nod in agreement, before he took out a little box, which he had in his jacket. " _Ms. Lockhart the task we have put you on will be very dangerous for you. The flash is no hero as you know now_ ". Megan agreed. This case was no simple detective work. The case would take a lot of planning and strength, if she should succeed.

The whole night she had thought and planned her first move, she had written down different methods and ideas only to cross them all out again. " _I have a plan. I will find a way to go undercover on the Flash team. I will find a way I can get to work with him_ ". She did not know how, but it was the only way. Again, she found no surprise in the two men's faces. They already knew her plan somehow. The doctor opened the box, and he held out it belongings for her to see. It was a small stone, but it did not look like the ordinary stones, she could find here in the city. It had a strange whitish color, and the stone was shining with a red heating glow inside it.

The doctor hold it close to him, and she could see the stone meant a great deal to him. The more she looked into the light of the stone the more strange it got. " _Don't fight the stones power Megan. Soon you will join your brothers and sisters in the_ army". Alchemy scared her. She had never agreed to join any kind of army. She soon realized that she was stuck, and she was unable to move or look away from the stone. Alchemy's voice seen far away, and she barely heard him, but the words stuck with her, because they were the last thing she heard, before everything went black for her. " _Don't fight it Megan. The stone will do its work on you, and you will soon be reborn more powerful than you could imagine"_.

* * *

Wally watched as Jessie ran away from the farmhouse, where they were working on the car. She was gone in a seccond, but he remained at the door staring after her. He knew it was wrong after such a day, but he had never felt happier in his whole life. They had KISSED, it had not ruined anything between them, and Wally felt great. The farmhouse was on some old farm outside the city, which had stood empty and abandoned for many years now.

It had been one strange day for all of them. Barry had reappeared out of nowhere, and he came with ill news, as they learned, what their future would look like. While they were all happy, that Barry was finally home, they were not prepared for the new task lying a head of them. Wally felt proud, when he learned, that he in the future had taken the mangle of the Flash, but he was terrified to the bones to learn of his short career and destiny. Jessie and he had talked it through. They were both scared, because neither of them would want to lose each other. Jessie found peace in the fact, that her future was still unknown to them all, and Barry had promised her, that he had found no gravestone with her or her father's name on it.

After Barry's story, hell broke loose in Star Labs. Everyone bombarded him with questions, and they were finally gone after four long painful hours. Wally and Jessie had left the others, so the two of them could get some time alone. The last thing Wally did, before he left, was telling Barry to call Iris. Wally was glad, that he was not in the room under that call.

The best news of the days was, when Jessie announced that both the car and the serum was ready. After three months of hard work, they had finally managed to make a serum that could run the engines instead of gasoline, and they had celebrated it with their first kiss. The kiss felt greater than any other kiss, Wally had ever experienced. The two of them first broke apart after a long time, before Wally had asked Jessie to be his girlfriend. The even better part of it was that she said yes.

Wally sat in his new car thinking about it all, while he drove faster and faster, Jessie would have loved to join him, but her dad had called her home. She had promised to call him later that night. The speed of his car was so fast Wally felt powerful. Nothing could be compared to this. None other car had driven faster than this one. He and Jessie was going to make a lot of money on the new serum. Money they would spent on helping the rebuilding of Star Labs.

What Wally never realized was the sudden storm gathering above him. He would later learn it was no normal storm, and the reason he did now know of its dangers, was because he never saw the storm the night of the Particle Accelerator Explosion. The same storm that changed Barry's life was about to change his forever, but Wally was never warned, he would always remember this night. The night he and Jessie finally admitted their love for each other, and the night where a lightning bolt tear down through his new car and hit him.

Wally did see the lightning, or he thought he did at least, he would never remember the accident completely, but he saw as the lightning hit his window. Everything turned into slow motion, rainwater washed slowly over his face, and he saw every drop of the serum in the tank rise up in the air.

And when he felt a short pain as he inhaled the Velocity Hydrogen serum the same time as the lightning struck him and threw him out of the car. He fought he would be dead, when he awoke a short while later on the ground. His car was crashed and burning on the side of the road, but Wally felt no pain at all. He rose from the ground with no problems at all.

The only thing he felt was a strange force running through him, and he knew just what have happened. The future was already starting. The events the rest of the team was working so hard to prevent was already set in place, and Wally and Jessie was guilty of it, because they ignored the dangers of the Velocity Speeddrug. Wally would hit himself, if he was not too scared to move. " _Run Wally, this is not true. You can't be a speedster. Run and prove yourself wrong_ ". That was the only thing he could think of. He was not scared. Barry had went into a coma for nine months. Wally was fine, no coma for him. Maybe this was some psycic reaction, and the pain would come soon. Maybe as soon as he tried to move, he would pass out and the adranalin would leave his body, so the broken things would appear. So he ran, and ran, and ran. Wally was wrong, he felt no pain or broken bones, Wally only felt the power inside him. Kid Flash ran for the first time that night.…

 **Next time of the Flash:**

 **Chapter 6 - Birth of Kid Flash**

Iris returns home. Wally wakes up with new powers, and a new evil speedster arrives calling for the Flash. Barry now stand with more problems, than he imagined, as he had to face both Iris, Wally's new power and the Rival at once.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

This one was long and hard to write. It is currently 6 in the morning, and I have been writing none stop, since 11 last night. I love this story, and I will see it through. I hope you loved it too. I know I might got some of the car and speedforce facts wrong, but I must admit that I know nothing about cars. I need to go to bed now, otherwise my girlfriend will be more pissed than Iris soon ;)

I am still looking for a beta-reader so please write to me if you are interested. I know Batman does not exist in the Arrow-verse, but I think I might will be bringing him in any ways. For those of you that got the Batman Easter egg, when I namedropped the Court of Owls.

Stay safe until next time and marry Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Now we are back. I am sorry for the long wait, but my girlfriend moved to France last week (we are both from Denmark), because she was going where to study, so I used some time with her to get a proper goodbye. She will be gone for the next five months

And I wrote this five months ago, and now she is back. Hell I should have uploaded faster…

My Arrow story is out too. The name of the story is Arrow: This is our city. I hope you will go and give it a read. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I am also still looking for a beta-reader.

 **Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story of my own creating. I do not own any of the Flash. DC comics and the CW. own the Flash and all related characters.**

 **Chapter 6 - Birth of Kid Flash**

 **Previous on the Flash**

 _Birth, family, growing up, love, sickness and death. That is the simple circle of life. Or so most would think. My life has been nothing but ordinary ever since my mother was killed, and when later when I was struck by lightning. However, I have done my best to live my life to the fullest. I found love, I found new friends, and my life was perfect for a time, but now I am facing the hardest fight in my life. I am trying to safe the future, and by saving the future also saving Iris, the girl I love more than anyone in this world… Tonight I am going to face Iris again, the girl I will do anything for… And the girl who probably hate me now… My name is Barry Allen, and I am the Flash_ …

* * *

Plunk, plunk, plunk, the rain was falling harder and heavier. Barry could hear it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the small river chattering through the dark. Barry's heart sank a little more with every plunk. Iris sat before him. She was drunk; Barry could smell the booze steaming off her from miles away like an extra strong perfume. They were sitting in Central City Park, just the two of them. Iris had agreed to meet him here, but Barry had not expected her to show up drunk and looking like a complete mess.

The storm had come out of nowhere from a clear sky. The two of them sat under a shelter in their favorite spot. " _Iris, I don't know how to tell you, how sorry I am_ ". Barry wish he had prepared for this better, but with everything going on, he had not have the time. Iris shut him and irritated look, her eyes were unfocused and blankly, but he could feel her anger and despite. " _Barry, I don't care. You left me, and we are finished_ ". She tried to stand up to leave, but she lost her balance due to the state, she was in, and sank back down in the chair again. Barry's heart screamed in pain, not only by her words, but also because she had fallen so low.

" _Iris, I went to the future, I learned that in seven month you will die, Eobard Thawne will kill you_ ". He did not mention that they would get married before her death, because maybe that would never happen now. Barry would want nothing more than to marry Iris, but he did not see, how something like that was possible now. Iris laughed, how drunk was she? She tried to stay focused long enough to stare angry towards him, " _So not only did you leave me, now I am also going to die… This day sure is getting better_ ".

He was about to say something, when he felt his phone buzz in his jeans. The display showed a message from Cisco. _"SOS. STAR LABS NOW_ ". Iris must have gotten the same text, because she looked annoyed at him. " _Iris don't worry about them, I am sure they can figure it out for now_ ". Cisco knew Barry was meeting Iris now. Why could a hero not have a single nights rest? Another text "Serious emergency".

Iris snorted and turned off her phone, she was done with Star Labs. They could managed without her from now on. If she only had five more month to live, she was going to spent them anywhere else than here. First thing first, she needed some more alcohol, because she was running dry, when she would take the first bus out of the city, and she would never return. Just like her mother had done so many years ago. The last thing she heard before Barry disappeared in a flash of lightning was " _Don't go Iris, I will be back soon_ ". It was far too late for that. She had make her decision. …

Ω

Star Labs was chaotic, something Wally did not understand. He had ran straight to Star Labs as soon as he had some control over himself. He did not remember much from the accident. It had went so fast. At one moment he was racing down the roads in his cool new car, the next he was running faster than ever. Wally had been scared at first, but he had realized before long, that he had nothing to fear. He was a speedster now, just like Barry and Jessie.

Wally loved the speed, the rush when he ran. Why did the team look so shocked and disappointed? He could be a hero now, just as Barry was. To be able to move fast that fast was amazing, Wally had always loved speed, but this was a feeling like no other. He loved the rush and exhilaration, the adrenaline running through him, and how all his worries disappeared for a short moment. So the first time he ran past the march 2 in the speed lab, he felt thrilled.

Wally ran four, five, twenty more rounds, before he stopped to see the people gathering in the lab. Joe looked concerned, Cisco and Caitlyn astonished by the results the computer showed them, and Jessie looked happy and beautiful as always. Barry had also appeared, he was in his normal clothes, and they were wet from the rain outside. Wally notices his eyes were red, and realize Iris was nowhere to be seen. " _Cool or completely cool huh mate? Now we can run together as the Flash and Kid Flash_ ". Wally thought that would cheer Barry up.

Barry however did not look happy at all, he ran to the computers and quickly scanned through all of the results. " _How did this even happen Wally_ "? He sounded concerned and angry. Wally began to explain it all; his voice filled with excitement.

Ω

Caitlyn followed Wally's story with great concern. Something did not add up, Wally's results looked fine. They were great actually, she had ran all test, she could think of. She should not worry, well at least not about his weal being, but the doctor inside her told her, that something was wrong.

If that wasn't enough to increase her uneasiness, Wally's suddenly stiffened up. His whole body went limb, and a heavily bleeding appeared from the back of his head. Before she even had time to call out, Wally had collapsed on the floor. She ran to his side only to see blood flowing out of several wounds all over his body. . _'What is happening_ to him?'' Joe screamed out, panicky looking around at each and every scientist in the room, someone had to know what to do.

Barry was faster than any of them, and he quickly ran her and Wally to the medbay. Wally breathing was rapidly increasing and the computer alarm that went off in the next moment, stopping Caitlin midway in her movement to open her mouth, did the trick and confirmed she had real reasons for her anxiety. Instantly reacting, while controlling her rising panic, the doctor stared straight at her computer screen, analyzing the data coming from the patient laying in the sickbed:

''His brain waves are off the chart.'' She observed loudly before turning her attention back to the wounds. She did not know where to begin. " _Come on Wally. Fight it. You are speedster now. Heal_!" She ordered as she felt her heart pumping violently in her chest. Seizing a pair of scissors from the table and hurrying the last step that was now separating the doctor from her patient, she frowned as she noticed what looked like a deep and horrible burn mark on the side of the young man's head. It must be the point where the lightning had hit him earlier, why would his wounds not heal.

Caitlin growled in frustration. Pressing once again her delicate fingers on Wally's cold skin, she gasped in horror. She had found the explanation. She should have figured it out right away, because it was probably too late now, if she did not hurry up.

" _His heart stopped_!" She screamed in a rising panic, she did not have time to listen to the rising questions coming from the others in the room. She had a very few seconds to save Wally's life….

 **Next time on the Flash..**

 **Chapter 7 - Wildlife**

 _While Caitlyn fights to safe Wally a new meta-human attacks Central City. The Flash and Jessie must put aside their fears to put down Wildlife, a wild girl who can control the minds of any animals.._

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I am sorry for the long wait. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one, and I promise you that it will not take another five months. I know this one was short, but I really hate to write Barry/Iris moments, and I really think I will let Iris leave the story (city) for a while.

Until next time stay safe and have fun


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note** : Yay I am back so soon with another chapter. I hope I will keep this up.

I want to give a special thanks to all the new followers and people who have favorited this story, you are the reason I find the will to write on.

Another special thanks to my two new reviewers, **Dragonfox123** and **TheLifeStruggleIsREAL** , I am happy you enjoyed it, and I hope you will keep on posting your thoughts.

Also thanks to the **unnamed guest reviewer** , I am sorry to hear you do not like the story. Can you please tell what I should rewrite in your opinion?

I hope you like the chapter, and please remember to check out the second authors note at the end. Just one important thing: **I know I have spelled Jessy's name, Jessie, but I just re watched season 3, because my girlfriend has not watched it until now, and I realized I spelled it wrong.**

 **Oh and please note, whenever I write something in BOLD it means, someone is changing their voices, so they cannot be reqounized.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit Fan based story on the CW character Flash. I do not own any of the Flash. DC comics and the CW. Own the Flash and all related characters and themes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Wildlife**

 **Previously on the Flash…**

 _The Speedforce is a mysterious and unknown place of space and energy. I have travelled into it and witnessed its glory and dangers myself, but that is not nearly enough to say I understand it, and how it works. I fought I was the only one, who had got a connection to the Speedforce, when I first became a Speedster. But I quickly learned that there are more speedsters over the whole Multiverse just like me. Now another one has been granted the speed. Wally West. A young man, who have always been obsessed with speed, but the Speedforce works in mysterious ways as we have always known, and none of us know how Wally will turn out if he survives. I know one thing, I am the only one who can help Wally. It will be my duty to teach him. Because I am the only one who can…._

Barry and the others waited outside the Med bay, no one spoke a word. They could not take their eyes off the stressed and worried doctor running around her patient. Caitlyn had been in there for an hour now, and she had given no explanation to what was going on. They were all too worried to figure out what to say. Barry keep running all the explanation, which he could think of, through his head, but none of them really made any sense.

Jessy finally broke the silence. " _It is all my fault_ ", her voice was full of sadness and regret. Barry could not come up with anything to say. Why would they use Velocity? Jessy and Wally had known what that did to Zoom, and how dangerous it was for any Speedster, and now they have used it to make Wally a Speedster. This could not mean anything good and clear disappointment was written all over Barry's face.

Cisco however had another thought. " _I don't think you should blame yourself_ ". They all turned to him, their faces filled with disbelieve. " _Come on guys, this is clearly because of everything else that is going on right now_ ". Cisco clearly saw something that the others did not see. Harry was of course the first to support him, he had not been fund of his daughter's actions, and he felt just as guilty as she did. " _Ramon are you saying, that this_ ", he gestured to the hospitalized Wally, " _is just another step on the road to the Dark Future_ "?

Barry shook his head; this could not be the explanation, because in the future Wally had only been Kid Flash for a few years. Wally's powers had come from the Dark Matter explosions Thawne would create after his resurrection and rise to power. " _Cisco, I know we don't want to blame Jessy, but Wally should not become a Speedster, before after Thawne returns to power_ ". Barry could not look at Jessy, as he did not want to hurt her, as he had hurt Iris.

However, Harry countered him, once again siding with Cisco and Jessy. " _Allen the future is not set in stone. We are doing everything to stop it, so maybe this is the right thing_ ". Joe tore his eyes away from the Med Bay door, and starred shocked at Harry and Barry. Barry felt a sting of pain for his Foster Dad. " _Are you saying that Wally becoming a speedster so soon might be, because we are going to safe Iris and stop this Dark Future, as you have named it_ "?

Barry did not like the sound of Joe's voice. He knew what Joe was getting at. Cisco was about to speak again, but closed his mouth, as a second thought came to his mind. Barry did not like the concerned look on his face. " _I know this might be hard to hear Joe, but I think this is our best chance. Wally might be hurt right now, but Barry is not strong enough to stop Thawne alone, so I think he is in need of Wally as a_ speedster".

Considering the possibility for a second, Barry rubbed his chin, before he saw no other option but to agree to it, " _You might be right Cisco. He lost the fight against Thawne in the future, and so did I, but we were alone. Maybe we are meant to deal with this together. Not to mention…_ " His sentence was cut short by Caitlin walking out of the medical room and approached the group. She had a grave expression on her face. Within seconds, the tired and exhausted doctor found herself surrounded.

" _Is he_ -" Joe started, but he could not finish the sentence. He feared the worst, and he was not ready to lose his son.

" _He's still on the ventilator, which I had to put him in, but his vitals are stable for now_ ," she answered mechanically, " _he's stable_ ," she repeated like a broken record as if she was hoping that repeating it would convince herself.

 _''Cait, what aren't you telling us_?'' Asked Cisco, noticing his friend's sad hesitation. Of course, she was never going to get away with anything but the truth, not with Cisco around: '' _He is in a coma, and it don't know if he will wake up anytime soon._ '' She announced, looking down. She felt like a complete failure, she knew she could have done much more to safe him, but she had failed.

Joe did not utter a word to comfort or blame her; he just simply walked right past her, and went to sink down in a chair beside his comatose son. The others slowly walked away to give the grieving father some personal space, but they did not get far, before their exit was blocked by Iris. She had clearly sobered up, but her appearance was still a mess. She glared at Barry, before she went to Wally's bed, not uttering a word to anyone. She said something to her father, the others could not hear, before she also sank down in a chair.

Barry walked over to them; he did not want to intrude or be a thorn in their sides again. He sat down opposite Iris, and took in her sad and messy appearance for a while. They did not say anything, and he heard the others leave the room.

Iris did not even look at him, and she just sat there with her eyes supervising the rhythmical but slow rise and fall of Wally's chest as the machine was pumping the precious oxygen into his lungs. It was with the eagle eyes she had gained as a reporter that kept the young woman keeping a close tab on every equipment presently attached to the speedster, the machines that were keeping him alive. As long as they were beeping steadily, everything was under control. Whether it was a lie or not did not matter to her, as long as that thought kept the hope burning inside her mind.

She heard the meta-human attack alarm went off. She knew Cisco and the rest of the team probably was running around in the Cortex right now to find the Meta and the place of crime. She knew she once had loved being part of that. That was all in the past. She had made up her decision, and she would soon leave Central City behind for good. She did not even bother to look up at Barry, the man she could not stop thinking about no matter how hard she wanted to, when she told him to leave and go be the hero.

Ω

When Barry arrived in the Cortex, everything looked normal for a short moment. It was as if they had forgotten Wally was in a coma downstairs, and this was just another "Tuesday" for the team. Cisco ran from one computer screen to the other searching for every possible danger level of the attack, while Caitlyn sat still in her chair, analyzing the situation going on. The only odd thing was that both Jessy and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Barry's eyes went to the TV screen on the wall, which showed a news report of Central City ZOO. The news report read " **Complete crisis at Central City ZOO. Animals breaking free and spreading havoc and chaos** ". A delighted yell came from Cisco, and he connected his screen to the board, so the other two could witness his discovery. Right in the middle of the ZOO, they saw a girl in her mid-twenties riding an Elephant. Barry had no idea, what he was watching. " _Cisco can you please tell me, what we are dealing with here_ "? Cisco zoomed in on the girl, the picture was too unclear to give a good sight of the girl, but they could see her hands, glowing in a blue and red light. Caitlyn gasped. " _Are you telling me, that we are dealing with a Meta, who controls wild animals_ "?

Cisco grinned at his two friends, but quickly turned serious, when he realized, they were too worried about Wally. He was too worried, but the city was in danger, so he had to deal with his worries at another time. " _Yes Caitlyn. I don't know how she is doing it, but I think she has taken control over the whole park_ ". Barry had suited up, before he had even finished the sentence. He quickly scanned the CCTV cameras for a weak point, as he heard Barry flash out of the room. He found the most secure entrance, and coupled himself onto Barry's come link. " _Barry enter through the western entrance and run straight to the center of the ZOO. You will find…_ " He paused for a second, so he could figure out a good name for their new Meta; it came to him quickly, because of the situation, the Meta had put the city in, " _you will find Wildlife in the center_ ".

Barry followed the instructions and he soon found himself face to face with the elephant girl, or Wildlife, as Cisco had dubbed her. He was surprised to see how young she was, he would not say she was much older than 16 or 17. She had long white hair, which went all the way down to the end of her back, and her green eyes were filled with a passion for something he did not know of. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the print "FREE THE WILD ANIMALS FROM THEIR CAPTIVITY". Were they truly just facing some teenage animal lover extreme activist? Her eyes turned from the animals, who was now escaping from the ZOO, before long they would be all over the city. " _Hello Flash, have you come to see the grant show_ "? Her voice was small and immature, she sounded like a child trying to act as an adult. Was she even old enough to drive yet?

Barry changed his vocal chores, and readied himself for anything, that this girl could throw at him. " _ **Who are you, you are hurting innocent people all over the city**_ ". The elephant did not like that, and it gave an angry roar. The girl gently padded its head as to calm it down, and kept her smile on. " _My name is Kathrine Drunning, you may not know me, but I am part of the group, Animal Life Savers_ ". The girl raised her hands and pointed at the spider and snake building. They glowed red and white again. Barry had to calm her down, if she was here to protect the animals, maybe she could be reasoned with.

Caitlyn followed the whole thing on the CCTV back in Star Labs. She was worried for Barry, why did he not do anything to stop Wildlife? She reached out to him and tried to calm herself down. They were all stressed and worried, but they needed to focus otherwise the city could be overrun by wild predators in a very short time. " _Barry you have to keep her in the ZOO. The CCPD is already handing the animals outside the zoo, and they are putting up a blockade outside the ZOO entrances_ ". She sank back in her chair, how could everything just go so bad for them today? Jessy and Barry had left the building just before the attack; they had wanted to be alone to grief and go over the whole thing again. Barry could really use some help from Jessy right now, but neither she nor Cisco had managed to reach them. She could not take more worries right now.

Barry stood still, she was only a teenager, and he should be able to get to her. " _ **I know getting powers like yours can be scary, if you cease this nonsense, I promise you I will help you**_ ". Wildlife laughed, apparently, this was some kind of great joke to her, she pointed her hands at him, and he felt a shiver went down his spine. " _Flash I was granted my powers by Doctor Alchemy, the greatest alchemist in history. I was judged and cleared by the Judge, a man who sees everything, you cannot hide anything from him, and finally, I was chosen by none other than the Manipulator to join her army_ ". Barry realized snakes were slowly surrounding him. They were all deadly, and one bite would put him out of fight in a matter of seconds. He had to think fast.

He quickly rotated his arms as fast as he could, while he rotated his body around in circles. It worked, the snakes were hit by the wind, he created, and they were all blown away. He ran after them all. Wildlife was able to control their minds, but even she could not think faster, than he could ran. In a very short moment, he had cached and thrown all the snakes down into an empty fish tank. He turned around ready to face whatever Wildlife would throw at him. " _ **You are being manipulated. This does not help the animals**_ ". She simply shook her head, and Barry saw four Jaguars and a great Lion walking past her right towards him " _No Flash. I have seen the Future, just as you, and in this future no animals will ever be imprisoned again_ ".

Barry barely registered the panther who jumped him from behind; he felt the claws ripping his suit. He was faster and just before the claws touched his spine, Barry vibrated his body. The panther went straight through him without damaged him, and it rambled into the first jaguar. The two predators hit each other and fell down with a painful clash.

Wildlife's whole body suddenly shined with blue and white light, Barry felt like looking directly at the sun, and he had to look away. " _My powers are stronger than you think Flash. If you are going in super speed so will my pets_ ".

Cisco and Caitlyn watched on in horror as they saw Barry and the predators fighting and running around in super speed. They were all now running in the exact same speed. Cisco hurried over to his lab, while Caitlyn could only watch as Barry fought on. " _ **Guys, I need some help here soon**_ ". Barry was outnumbered, and they did not have another speedster to help him. She had to rip herself away from the screen as Cisco entered the room again. She was shocked to see that he was now in full Vibe gear. " _Cisco you can't go where_ ". Caitlyn would not allow him to get hurt too. She could not lose him too. She knew in her heart that Barry would figure it out somehow, because he always did.

Cisco was just as horrified as Caitlyn, but he had to go help Barry, and he had a plan for how to stop Wildlife. Barry just had to give him some time. " _Caitlyn trust me I have a plan_ ". He did not wait for her answer, he was horrified, and she could easily change his mind. The breach opened in front of him, and he jumped through with his heart pumping in his chest. Barry could not stop this alone, not this time. " _This is what friends are for_ ". Caitlyn answers were drowned in the roar of super speeding wildcats.

Barry saw the breach appear behind Wildlife. What were Cisco up to? He knew it was Cisco by the yelling voice, which tried to distract Wildlife. His thoughts were rushed away by the combined attack of the lion and the Black Panther. He was bleeding from a wound in his leg, the third jaguar had been lucky, and had stroked him with two claws, while he was distracted. He should really learn some better fighting techniques. If he got out of here, he would call Oliver. The elephant gave another great roar, but Barry could not take his eyes away from his own opponents. One misstep and he would be cat dinner. The lion jumped on him, and before he could vibrate himself away a jaguar had sank its teeth's into his left leg. The pain was overwhelming, and the lion dragged him down. He knew the fight was lost, he saw the lion open its mouth. The teeth's was sharp and ready to bite through him. Yet, the bite never came. Instead, the lion and the jaguars gave up and walked away from him. He barely managed to get to his feet's. The pain in his left leg was slowly healing, but he was not ready to run yet.

Cisco had did it. Barry found him standing over an angry and disappointed teenager, who was wearing cups. She was no longer glowing from anywhere, and somehow she had lost her control over the animals. She smiled at the wounds, he had got, but it was only a small victory for her. Team Flash had won big time this day, and Barr felt happier. " _ **I hope all of this was worth the trouble, because you will face some serious consequences for this**_ ". Barry saw no regret in her eyes, and she merely spat at his feets.

Cisco smiled, the cups was clearly some new tech of his. " _Power dampening cups. Cool right_ "? The fight had exhausted him too. For a moment, he had feared the worst, when he saw Barry collapse on the ground, and he had never hit a target truer with a blast, than he had done in that moment. Wildlife had not seen it coming, and she had been blasted off the elephant. The short moment she was paralyzed from the shock have been enough for Cisco to cup her, and by that ending the Wildcats from turning Flash into dinner.

Barry smiled too. It was the first time in a long time he had smiled. They finally had a win. Team Flash would survive this. This thought kept him going, while he and Cisco escorted Wildlife to Iron Heights.

Ω

" _Hey, son. I really hope that you can hear me; I need you to stop doing this to me, your sister and Barry. My old heart can't take much more of this_."

For the whole evening and most of the night, Joe hadn't left his son, sitting by his side the whole time. He was half sleeping, but he kept on monitoring Wally's condition and looking for the imperceptible changes.

They had had a meeting earlier. The team had gathered outside Wally's sickroom. Only Iris had been missing, he knew he had to talk to her and Barry at some point. They had much to discuss, but he had to worry about Wally right now. Iris was a grown woman, and she should really act like that. He had never been more disturbed and disappointed by his daughter. She was a mess, and she showed no respect or gratitude to the few people, who fought so hard for her and Wally's life right now.

Jessy had decided to go back to Earth-2, something Joe understood. She and Wally was in love, and it was nearly impossible for her to watch him in this state. Harry, despite always wanting to be close to his daughter, had promised to stay with them for a while. Joe had promised to let Jessy know as soon as Wally's condition had changed.

One thing were clear. The only way to safe Wally and Iris was to stop Thawne's daughter, and they had now learned the cover names for her partners. The team finally had a clue, and they were doing to solve this mystery, they always did. Joe had to stay positive, he was getting too old for all this. A man should never go through as much as a fathers as he had.

As dawn was approaching, Joe had managed to mentally register every detail of how his sons chest was rising and falling under the artificial breathes, and the pattern of his weak but still beating heart on the monitor. At this moment, he was almost just as qualified, as Caitlin was, to identify a hypothetical change in Wally's condition, not that he would know what to do about it. The detective was determined not to let a single flinch go unseen by his eagle's eyes. He had sworn was going to be there at the very first sign his son would give that he was finally ready to come back to them.

That was of coarse if his exhausted, tired and beaten body was not going to fail him and drift into sleep first without his permission. His hand went for his hair as he inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing, "A _t this very moment, I really don't care that you lied to me about what you and Jessy did with that car, just… just come back to us. Just come back to me. We cannot do this without you Wally_ "

This was the last thing Joe said, before he fell into an deep sleep…

* * *

 **Next time on the Flash**

 **Chapter 8 - United**

 _The Manipulator, the Judge and Doctor Alchemy. The team has to find this dammed trio, which Wildlife revealed to them. Once again team Flash stands united, but will the peace keep…_

 **Authors note:**

This one might be the longest chapter I have ever wrote in any of my stories. I really hope you enjoyed it, because this is so far my own favorite chapter. I hope I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. I have one quistion for you. How do you like the lenghts of the chapters? Do you want them to be a bit longer, or are they fine as they are right now? Longer chapters means longer waits.

I hope to continue to post a new chapter once or twice a week over the next few months. At least until September, where I return to School.

I am still looking for a beta-reader, so please contact me, if you are interested.

Until next time stay safe and have fun :)


	8. Ending the story here

**Hey Everyone. I am ending this story here, I do not like it as much as I liked the idea and overall plot. I have another Flash story in the making, and that one would have been a second part to this one. I will keep the original plot idea for the second one, but it will not have anything to do with this story. Hope you stay for my other stories.**


End file.
